rewind
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: What if the Yuzuyu didn't leave and that Kokoro really was pregnant how would that go. This is my first time for this series so please those of you that read these tell me what you think so I know if I should really go on with it R


Hey everyone I just got done reading Aishiteruze Baby again for the like fifth time and watched the anime and i thought that I would like to change a bit of the story though I love the story as it is when I was reading it I thought that I would like to make my own story for it so this is it. I am going to start After Kippei said those stupid thing to that guy about Kokoro and she hears them. (Kippei you idiot) This if from chapter 29 of the manga and most of this is the same as the chapter and therefore I have to say that I do not own Aishiteruze Baby or the characters not even most of this chapter but hopefully I will get away form the manga and on with may plot soon

Chapter 1: Really

"Come on Kokoro... Are you all right? Say something..." Mai asked as she stood outside the stall door

"Yeah... I'm fine I just needed to use the toilet." Kokoro said as she leaned against the stall wall. Mai Sighs as she waits for Kokoro to come out she hears a flush then a slam when she turns around Kokoro rans in to hug her.

"Moto..." She says face buried into her friends shoulder.

"What is it?" Her friend asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm...pregnant"

"... you did it?" Mai

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" They heard shouted for all the way outside

"Aki... and Kippei. Oh, no" Mai

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU TALKING ABOUT KOKORO BEHIND HER BACK? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING OUT WITH HER" Aki continued to yell.

"It wasn't like that" Kippei said " Besides I was praising her! There's no need to get so angry."

"A GIRL WOULD NEVER BE HAPPY AFTER HEARING THAT KIND OF THING" Aki yelled

"Anyway why am I arguing with you about this...? I'm going to have a talk with Kokoro-chan" Kippei said about to move away from her when she said

"Kippei, don't you know the state Kokoro is in right now?"

"Chill out! Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?"

" Kokoro is... PREGNANT" before she could relies what she said it was to late

"AKI" Kokoro yelled walking towards them

"...pregnant..." Kokoro dint say anything she just turned around and walked away

"Whats going on here" Kippei asked as he grabbed Aki's nose

"Kokoro has been really worried that she might be pregnant" Mai

"Let goo! I can't breathe" Aki said from the background as Kippei released her.

"Kokoro- chan, where are you?" Kippei called as he searched for her until he found her "Kokoro-chan please come must be cold."

"Please, just ignore me... just forget what you just heard." Kokoro said

" As if I could forget" Kippei said " Now tell me are you pregnant." For a bit she didn't say anything.

"You I must seen like such a fool to you. I didn't even notice. When we were int he corridor before I don't blame you at all for getting angry. But I was praising you Kokoro is a good woman." Next thing Kokoro knew she was being lifted up to sit on the seats." So talk to me the things you've been holding back"

"What are you talking about I don't have anthi..." that was all she could say before he cut her off

"Don't lie."

"I know we can't meet often because you have to take care of Yuzuyu-chan so I try not to tell you that I want us to spend more time together"

"...and...?

"When you come to school the first one you go see is me"

"...yeah"

"and... I think you should study a bit more"

"...yes..."

"And I like the way you embrace me anywhere, anytime, and call me "Kokoro-chan"."

"Th...thinks"

"I think I want us to be together forever."

"Yeah I know" Kippei said as she pulls me into a hug

"Kippei I'm pregnant" She cry into his shoulder

"Really" Kippei said in a calm voice that she just nodded. The next think she knew she was spinning in the air. Not what she had really expected but ok. When she stop Kippei said " Kokoro-chan come to my house."

"Ok thank you." She said hugging him back." I'll show you how to do the exercises on the handouts."

"Really?"

"WHAT?" The whole family screamed.

"So... I want Kokoro-chan to live here from now on. Living alone is to stressful; It's starting to affect her heath and it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Kippei how could you put your hands on this sweet girl." Reiko said

"I thought I raised you better." Mom said

"Baby, Kippei-onii-chan and Kokoro-onee-chan are having a baby." Yuzuyu asked

"I knew this would happen eventually just thought it would have happened earlier." Satsuki said

"Here your my family why you all ganging up on me." Kippei yelled

"But I would never cause such a thing to happen if it wasn't for you." Kokoro said putting on an innocent face.

"Anyways ok its fine" Mom said

"Sure" Reiko said

"I'm hungry" Satsuki said

"So quickly...?" Kippei said

"Well, I worry about her living alone like that. It's unsettling. If it's good for Kokoro-chan and the baby, then thats what's important. Ah, but you and Kippei will be in separate rooms for the time being." Mom answered

"That's a relief..." Kippei said to Kokoro

"So... Kokoro-onee-chan will always be here..." Yuzuyu asked "yay"

"Look here. Yuzuyu-chan, go and get changed. Kippei, you too. I'm making dinner" mom said

"Ok, ok come on Yuzuyu." Kippei said leaving

"Can I help?" Kokoro asked

"Really?" mom asked

"Here Yuzuyu. These are them on."

"'kay!"

Yuzuyu... this...? I t was in the rubbish bin. ...Why?"

"What?"

"Don't you "what?" me. That photo of your mother... It's the one Kokoro-chan made for you before, right?"

"Mother...?

"Yuzu doesn't know. Let's go eat dinner"

"Wait Yuzuyu." Kippei said grabbing her arm "How can you say such things? It's Mama's photo' isn't it? Yuzuyu"

"NO"

Yuzuyu..."

"Yuzu doesn't know. Don't be mad." She said as she hug Kippei.

* * *

There you go the first chapter of my first story for this story I know that most of it was the same as chapter 29 but I had to use that as my bases for this but the chapters later on from this one will start to move from the actual manga so just wait and think you for reading this and please review on it.


End file.
